


日落大道

by AdorableKaz



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKaz/pseuds/AdorableKaz





	日落大道

和也。

我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。和也:唇齿开合，舌尖向上，从上颚往下轻轻落在牙齿上。カーズーナーリー。

 

1.

樱井翔永远不会忘记他第一次亲吻二宫和也的感受。

即使在那之后他拥抱了这个少年太多次，甚至食髓知味地和他尝尽了每一种欢愉的滋味，樱井还是会无数次地回想起那个草长莺飞的四月午后，一个带着香甜汽水味的吻。

那时候他还没有叫他和也，他和很多人一样叫他nino。樱井坐在沙发上读一份报纸，虽然事实上他对他所阅读的字句一无所知，他的眼神余光以及身体的每一条神经都被在他面前玩耍的少年吸引着。

那个时候二宫叫他什么——对了，二宫叫他樱井さん，说话还会带着敬语，像每一个刚刚被收留的小孩一样，即使拥有了新家人的全部宠爱，还是小心翼翼地维持着礼貌的关系。

他用少年童稚好听的声音说，“樱井さん，我今天在学校里学到了一个好玩的游戏。”

樱井终于可以放下他眼前的那份碍眼的报纸，努力用温柔的目光看着眼前坐在地毯上小小的少年，“什么游戏？”

二宫顺着他的膝头爬上来坐在他怀里，瘦小的身形被樱井环抱着，这是樱井翔偶尔会为他念故事书的时候的姿势。

二宫似乎有些害羞地绞住了衣角，随即绽开一个天真的笑容来，他抬头用手掌捧住樱井翔的脸，用刚刚喝过汽水的带着糖精味儿的嘴唇贴住了樱井的嘴唇。

触碰是浅浅的，没有成年人的深入和缱绻，对二宫来说就是，“他们说对自己喜欢的人就会这么做。”他害羞得整张小脸都红了起来，但眼角还机灵地看着樱井的反应，希望自己的示好能得到奖赏。

樱井翔愣住了。在那个短过一秒的亲吻里，之后他不断回想起来的时候，都会后悔他在十分钟之前抽了一支烟。烟丝的焦炭的苦味盖过了少年唇角的甜气，以至于他没能好好享受那个吻。

 

2.

我想在场的各位先生女士，也许不会耐心听我所说的这些辩词，但对于一个即将受到惩罚的罪人来说，我一定会诚实地向各位坦白我的罪行。

而你们也将听到我是如何用我的卑鄙和自私将一个天真无邪的少年引向歧途的，今天他所有一切的行为，都是因为我的罪责，无论如何，我是一个罪大恶极的教唆犯，而他只是遵从了我的指令去做了违背自己意愿的事，他没有任何过失。

 

我第一次见到和也是在他9岁那年。

那时候我正在忙于博士毕业后留校任教的交接工作中，能得到在庆应留教的机会是相当不易的，我的导师和父母都在暗中帮衬了我很多。当然，他们都是以我为荣的，就像所有人都期望的那样，我走上了一条光鲜亮丽的康庄大道。我的妹妹在本科毕业以后就去了日本电视台工作，她是一名相当优秀敬业的记者，得益于家庭的熏陶和培养，我们兄妹三人都成长得十分优秀，弟弟在我留校不久后也顺利考取了庆应。

我的妹妹是一个非常有爱心的人，而她的生活里一直没有出现一个称心如意的伴侣，或许是母性爆发的缘故，她在自己独居的情况下领养了一个小男孩。

大约在半年以后我才抽出空来去妹妹家里探望她的新家庭成员，那是我第一眼见到和也，而我从那一刻就十分确信我心里已经对这个少年产生了难以名状的感情。

他穿着崭新的白色小衬衫，系着鹅黄色的精巧领结，黑色西装短裤下是属于那个年纪独有的幼小细瘦的双腿，被短袜恰到好处地包裹着。

我最难以忘记的是他的眼睛。和也的眼睛瞳色很浅，很亮，笑起来眼角弯弯，乖巧的时候眼睫毛像羽毛一样轻轻地搭在眼睑上。小的时候他的牙齿不太整齐，或许是福利院的伙食都不太营养的缘故，这让他的衣服看起来也有些宽大。

他抓着妹妹的衣角躲在后面，眼睛里是戒备的像小动物一样不安的眼神，“叫樱井哥哥。”妹妹弯下腰轻声招呼他。

于是他张开樱桃似的柔软的唇瓣，我微微蹲下身子才听清他软糯嗓音里的那句“樱井……哥哥。”

 

那时我能和和也呆的时间并不长，只有偶尔周末或者没课的时候代替妹妹来她家照顾他一会，陪他看童话书，给他买时兴的玩具和游戏机。他展现出异于常人的聪颖，并且很快就和我成为了亲密无间的朋友，我经常会发现在他的乖巧的小脸上出现一种恶作剧似的可爱的表情，是一种天真的属于他年纪的顽皮。

我会给他念故事书哄他睡觉，然后替他盖好被子，拨开被他咬进嘴里的一缕头发，轻轻关上灯让他做个好梦。当他收到我送给他的新的游戏卡带的时候会欢呼雀跃地搂着我的脖子亲切地叫我哥哥，那也是我当时能感受到的唯一慰藉。

很快我和正在交往的女朋友和平分手了，原因是我太忙，但宁愿抽出周末一个下午的时间去带孩子都不愿意陪她。我不希望在这件事上得到任何理解，也不需要任何人来迁就。她扔掉了我送她的本来是用作订婚的戒指。

那段时间我也正为升职的事情忙的焦头烂额，不过一切都很顺利，在第二年的春天我正式成为了副教授。也是在第二年，国际形势突变，我的妹妹自愿申请到叙利亚战区去做战地记者，将和也寄养在我家里。

那也是我罪恶的开始。

 

3.

说实话，一个单身男人和一个十岁出头的少年的生活一开始并不算好过——抛去我在将和也接到家里后所受到的邻居和同事的非议，一个主要的原因就是我对家务事实在太不擅长了。

一个人生活的时候尚能对付过去，可是让和也和我一起过这种生活，就显得有些不合适。他营养本来就不算太好，身体比起同龄人来说异常地差，我在多次尝试了为他做营养均衡的儿童餐未果之后，开始每天带他去街区附近的家庭餐厅吃饭。

他很喜欢那家餐厅的汉堡肉，也许是在来到樱井家之前的生活带来的习惯，他吃东西时总是非常小心又狼吞虎咽。他每次都吃的很饱，小肚子胀鼓鼓的，把西装短裤的扣子都撑得翘起来，这时候我和他一起指着他的肚子大笑，我会擦掉他嘴边的酱汁放在自己嘴里舔舐干净。

从我把他接到自己家开始，就通过关系把和也送进了庆应义塾。我希望他受到的教育和养育都是最好的，从那段时间开始他的好奇心和身高一起不停地抽条生长，我时常要一两个月就带他去一次洋服店重新测量尺寸，替他做一身新的衣服。他的学习欲望空前的高涨，似乎是第一次接触到这么多的知识一样，他不再满足于单纯的故事书或童话书，我偶尔也会念一些正在读的短文或者小说给他，这时他就会上下地摇晃着他的小脑袋，坐在我的怀抱里安静地听我念书。

我还会教他一些外语，除了在学校学到的英语之外，我曾经在大学学过的西班牙语也派上了用场。

和也学不会西班牙语里的大舌音，他努力伸长脖子练习发出那个声音的样子十分可爱，于是我一遍一遍不厌其烦地教他。但最终他还是放弃了，让我教一句不需要发出这个音的西语给他。

 

“Eres el amor de mi vida.”

 

我教会了他这句话，但我并没有告诉他这句话的含义。

他对着我一遍遍认真地重复着我的发音，最后拼凑成一句完整的话，“Eres el amor de mi vida.”

我想，那时候我是世界上最幸福也最罪恶的人。

 

 

4.

我发誓在那段时间内我对和也并没有多余的罪恶的行为，所有一切的念头都被我以一个父亲的身份（至少我当时这样自居）而坚决地扼杀，但就像对于一个每天望着猎物的猎手来说一样，忍耐这一切的后果并未将我变成一个彻头彻尾的圣人，却只能让我对和也的渴望的本能日益膨胀。

有时我会望着他熟睡的表情出神，从他白皙光滑的皮肤到含水的微微撅起的唇瓣，甚至下巴上那一点精巧的痣……我最喜欢的就是那颗痣，我会在无数次对和也的幻想中咬着他下巴上的痣达到高潮。他曾被人遗弃的经历导致了他的缺乏安全感，虽然他那时常常哭着闹着要同我一起睡觉，我还是坚持在自己的书房里辟出一个单间作为他的房间，这样我可以在工作或阅读中陪伴着他入睡，但我绝对不会同他一起睡觉。

我想我那时并没有过分溺爱他，即使我对他提出的要求百依百顺，他拥有了当时任何一个少年渴望得到的一切：山地车、CD机、任天堂的最新的游戏机……我还是会严格要求他的礼貌言行，要求他像一个男人那样独立，要求他学会做一个正直的人。

他很快从小学毕业升入了国中，长高了很多，不再像从前一样能轻易从书桌下面钻进我的怀里，或许也是由于他不愿再那么做——随着年龄增长而来的是他对性别意识和自己独立性格的觉醒。那段时间里他拒绝和我有任何的身体接触，甚至偶尔会嫌恶我有些唠叨的事无巨细照顾他的行为，这令我有些失望。

有一次在我早上要求他把早餐吃完收拾好餐盘再去上学的时候，他略带不耐烦地看着我，“樱井翔，你为什么不去找个女朋友帮你做这些事？”

那时候他已经抛却了樱井さん这个礼貌的称呼，改而毫不礼貌地直呼我的姓名了。

我没有向他解释我周围的同事已经将我传成了一个与前女友未婚先孕对方生下孩子随即抛弃我和小孩远走高飞，只留下一个我辛苦带孩子的苦情男人了。这意味着我在可见的未来里几乎不可能通过任何关系找到对象，但对我却是一件好事。我不希望有任何人出现在我和和也的共同生活里。

我告诉他这件事再议，并且用非常严厉的口气指使他刷完了那些餐盘。

 

在之后的很长一段时间里我都苦于寻找和他重新和好如初的契机，但事实上我不用太过心急，因为随着和也年龄的增长，一些烦恼他的、令他感到不解的事情会发生，而我作为他唯一的监护人会细心地引导他，带他进入成年人的世界里。

我每周日早晨会定时到他房间里替他拿出换洗的衣物和被单，但有天早晨我发现他无论如何也不愿意放我进他的房间门。和也两手紧紧扒着房门的缝隙试图阻止我进去，从他通红的耳朵和咬紧可爱的嘴唇的紧张表情里我立刻意识到了发生的一切。

“不让我进去拿被单吗？”我用很温柔的声音说。

“……”他使劲摇了摇头，想要把门关上，但我迅速地伸进一只脚卡住了房门，并且凭借身体素质的优势赢得了这场拉锯战的胜利。

他作为一个青春期的少年迎来了他的第一次梦遗。我想对这一切他是慌乱而毫无准备的，他背着手垂着沮丧的小脑袋站在我面前看我替他收拾那些衣裤和被单时候的表情就像做错了什么大事一样。我用空出的一只干净的手摸了摸他刚起床柔软蓬乱的头发，告诉他这不是什么可耻的事，是他迈入青春期即将成为一个男人的标志。

我从他的略带羞赧的表情里再次看到了他对我的依赖和信任，作为奖赏我获得了一个来自他的暌违许久的拥抱，实在没有比这更加幸福的事了。

 

 

5.

各位看到此处的检察官先生与陪审团的先生女士们，我知道我接下来所写下的一切都将成为你们对我扭曲内心的审判和谴责的武器，也会成为满足你们好奇心理引作谈资的一道最好的下酒菜，但我还是要怀着感激的幸福的心情写下我人生里最快乐的一段时光的种种经历。

 

很快我的罪恶的念头，长年以来的积压的愿望，就得来了第一次宣泄的机会。

有一次周末我去他的钢琴课班接他放学回家，和也坐在我的驾驶副座上面带不安地扭捏了好一会。我注意着他的表情，假装专注平稳地开着车，但事实上已经不小心闯过了两次红灯的停车线。终于他缓缓地、细声细气地开了口：

“我的朋友……你知道，就是常和我一块打棒球的相叶雅纪……”

“我知道。”

“他……周末的时候，约我一块去他家玩了。”

“这我也知道。”

“我们，我们看了一会棒球比赛，然后打了游戏。然后相叶提出要让我看看他珍藏的录影带。”

我想如果我不是开在一条平直的人影稀少的公路上，此刻已经发生一起重大追尾事故了。

“录影带？”我当然知道那是什么录影带，我看过的可比相叶那小子还要多。但我故意抬高了音调问他，我承认那时我的恶趣味就是看他害羞发窘的可爱表情，直到现在都是这样。

“就是……那样的。”他看着窗外，手指在车窗玻璃上漫不经心地来回磨蹭。

“那样的？”

“……男的，女的，就那样，抱在一起。”

我记不太清我当时有没有忍住自己的笑，但我现在都还记得他当时那可爱的令人快活的反应。我的和也，对成|人的世界一无所知的困惑而羞怯的和也。

 

当天晚上我推开他房间的门，那时候他已经不会再需要我哄他睡觉了，所以我把次卧替他整理了一下让他住了进去，也算是尊重他作为青春期少年的隐私。我敲了两下门，听见他懒懒地“嗯”了一声，推门进去。

我告诉了他那些事情是怎么回事，作为示范我还拿出了自己珍藏许多年的带有加藤鹰签名的工口书。他听的很认真，但做出不太关心的表情，似乎被我知道他对这些事好奇是一件丢人的事。

他起了反应。小小的伸展的身体里的血液涌动到那里，把宽松的柔软的睡裤顶起一个小包。我用我的手包裹住了他，滚烫的、带着旺盛生命力的纯净的物件。他咬住下唇皱起眉头，手和腿都因为舒适和害羞微微蜷起来，抑制不住的动情的呻|吟从他的唇齿间溢出。

我感到我的灵魂都在因为身下的这个颤抖的少年而战栗，在他轻轻撒娇似的叫着翔哥哥的急促的喘息里他迎来了人生的第一次高|潮。我用手帕把我的手上和他身体上粘|稠的液体擦拭干净，告诉他大家为了舒服都会这么做，他不需要为此感到难为情。

他显然已经在这种快感里迷茫了，抓住被单的手微微抽搐了好一会才松开。

“舒服吗？”我问他。

他迷迷蒙蒙嗯了一声，扯过被子把自己裹成一团，我知道这是他送客的表现，于是离开了房间。

但很快，事情的发展惊喜得超出了我的想象。

 

6.

也许就像小动物会将出生后睁开眼睛所遇见的第一个人错认为母亲一样，虽然这个比喻不够恰当——和也在这件事上对我的依赖超出了我的想象。

虽然我告诉了他一些基本的方法和技巧，并再三叮嘱他一周不能超过三次，不过显然他在第一次尝试过我的技巧之后就很难自己一个人达到之前的程度了。我第一次为自己多年的单身经历感到庆幸。

这时候往往他会带着挫败的不甘的表情微微噘着嘴推开自己房间门，不论我是在看书备课或是放松，他坚决贯彻着青春期少年万事以自己为先的行为准则，推开我手边的一切事情坐在我身上，然后把头埋在我的肩膀上。

我无论何时都是欢迎的，但仍然要摆出一副家长替孩子解决问题的姿态，丝毫不带个人感情地帮他拉开裤子，把他可怜的半硬的小东西握在自己汗湿的罪恶的手里。

他一般会把手撑在沙发靠背或椅子扶手上，为了不被我看见自己的表情而把头深深埋进我的脖颈里，被我包裹着的一瞬间他的腿根会轻轻地发抖，干净后颈上细小的汗毛立起来。我从更早的时候就发现了他的耳朵是极其敏感的，在逐渐情动的时候耳根染上极其浅淡的一层粉红色，我会使坏地故意将呼吸喷在他耳根旁边，他会耐不住低声小口地喘气。

在这过程中我们一般都是沉默的，像例行公事一样解决，除了那玩意，我不触碰他身体的任何部分。即使我已经兴奋得从头顶到脚趾都在因为他小声带着哭腔的喘息而颤栗，在他濒临高潮直到完全将脊柱舒展开来的时候我都会表现得像一块铁板一样冷静。

但和也是不同的，我忘记他是从小就会露出那种带着天真但又有小聪明的恶作剧一般的微笑的可爱的孩子。他逐渐觉得在这种我们两人之间“隐秘”的行为之中自己是占下风的，我性冷淡一样的表现让他感觉像吃了瘪。他开始尝试着偷偷在我替他手淫的过程中观察我的表情，从我脸上每一个细微末节里推测我情感的变化。

可是作为一个只有14岁的少年，在已过30的男人面前显然是不能沾到一丁点斗智斗勇上的便宜的，对我来说他的小把戏就像过家家一样。

于是他开始尝试更多不同的方式，带着青春期少年对这种事情的模糊认知和恶作剧的心理，例如在那时候用手故意勾住我的脖子，或是发出一两声甜腻的呻吟……

 

我想那时候唯一维持我理智的，就是和也的年纪了。他才14岁。我记得那次我去看他的棒球比赛，他那时加入了学校的棒球部成为了主力打手，我坐在观众席上听见全场欢呼他的名字的时候内心满是骄傲。我想大声捶着胸口快活地欢呼，告诉每一个人他有多么可爱，他的全力奔跑的样子和打出全垒的时候的笑脸，他肌肉绷紧的沾着沙尘的小腿，反戴着球帽露出的一两撮额发，一切都是那么令人快活。

他14岁的时候身体已经发育得很好，比同龄的孩子长得都要高，比14岁的我也高上许多。我想他小小的身体都盛不下他那么多的可爱和活力了。

他被所有队员欢呼着抛到高空的时候，他是大家的二宫和也。那时候我第一次发现我对他的占有欲已经远远超过了普通的爱，以至于我不希望他的每一个瞬间是可以和他人共享的。我被自己的罪恶的私欲淹没了，那天比赛结束后我开着车子载他回家之后第一次强行吻了他。

在那以前我都维持着自己的良好形象，做他合格的父亲、哥哥……可是我明白我只是想要他。我把他抱起来吻了他。

他脸上还带着汗，身上的棒球服也有些湿，可我一点也不在意。我把他放在沙发上，他无措地用小动物一样的眼神看着我，我告诉他这次会和以前有些不一样。

我跪在他身前脱下他的裤子，然后用自己的嘴含住了他。少年身体的汗味充斥了我的鼻腔。我此前也从未有过这样的经验(正常的男人都不会有)，所以只是试探性地用差劲极了的技巧在取悦他。

他一开始并不明白究竟发生了什么，而显得有些惊讶，但很快就起了反应。少年跳动的情欲在我的口腔里解放了。他去得比以往都要快，控制不住射出的液体沾湿了我的嘴角，他无措地喘了好一会才慌忙去拿纸替我擦拭。

他就像抓住了我的把柄一样笑得十分快活，尤其是在看到我身体的某个部位的不同寻常的反应之后，仿佛一场旷日持久的消耗战使得敌人终于露出了自己的破绽一般。

 

但在这件事之外的一切事情上他都表现得像每一个青春期男孩一样正常，叛逆、受不了唠叨、沉迷于游戏，甚至像一个小大人一样任意差使我。

我知道这是他健康成长的表现，我不希望他过去的经历对他的性格留下太多的影响，让他变得敏感而唯唯诺诺，我想他要像每一个少年那样无忧无虑地快活地长大，所以对于他的任性我显得十分大度。

偶尔妹妹小舞会打电话回来询问和也的近况，我都会骄傲地将自己的培养成果一一像汇报工作那样报告给她。她在叙利亚的生活过得虽然艰难，但是也苦中有乐，我想在那里她可以实现她作为一个记者的理想，所以除了她的安全我不过分担心她的生活状况。

直到有一天她打电话来，告诉我她在那边遇到了一个同样是来做战地报道的记者，两个人共同生活了两年后，决定去那位先生所在的国家结婚。  
“谁打来的电话？”  
“是小舞姐姐。”  
和也一直非常喜欢小舞，所以也吵闹着要接电话，对于每天在他面前叽叽喳喳干涉他生活的我，他更加喜欢那个将他从福利院领养出来的善良温柔的，重要的是此刻身处异国的小舞。

他挂了电话之后什么也没说，沉默地低着头回了自己的房间，连那天的晚饭也没有吃。

 

7.  
我似乎还得承认另外一件事，那就是作为男性对处于青春期的少年少女的细密心思的确过于失察。

和也第二天一早就恢复如常，对前一晚发生的事只字未提，我知道他不再是那个事事都要向我报告的小孩，他有自己的意见和想法。我并未过分干涉他，但向他提出我们今天可以去商场为小舞挑一件新婚礼物。

商场对于任何一个孩子的吸引力都是无限的，和也咬着筷子踢了踢桌面下不安分的细瘦的可爱的小腿，开心地答应了我的邀请。

我们在商场遇见了我很久之前大学的前女友——对于过去的事情我们都看的很开，所以聊起天来十分愉快。她显然对我已经带着孩子这件事感到非常意外，我向她解释和也是我妹妹领养的孩子，现在由我照顾。  
我拍拍和也的头让他和姐姐打个招呼，他绽开了一个官方式的我再熟悉不过的敷衍笑容，甜甜地叫了一声姐姐。

等到她离开以后和也才转过来，“你原来喜欢这种类型的？”  
“唔，身材不错。”我回答道。至少过了这么多年也没走形，仍然像我大学追求她的时候那么惹火。  
和也望着她背影从鼻子里“哼”出一个轻蔑的音节，不知道是对我的审美观的嗤鼻，还是对于我在大学里其实很受欢迎这个事实表达不屑。从那以后我发现他对我的每一个接触过的女性都展现出一定的敌意，虽然出于我对他的教育他仍然会表现得礼貌而懂事，但事实上他是很不情愿的，这一点我也是逐渐观察得来的。

但到很久以后我才意识到那不是出于青少年的逆反心理，而是由于小舞的结婚对他的变相“遗弃”使他产生的不安全感，他潜意识里害怕我也会组成一个家庭将他排除在外，即使这一点连他本人也没有意识到。

他升上高中的那一年我也已经35岁，普通的在这个年纪的男人大概都已经结婚拥有了第二个孩子，但我仍然是独身一人带着他。

我对自己和和也的生活感到异常满意，他已经长成一个16岁的少年，对世界的认识和想法都有了自己的判断，他有自己的朋友、爱好和活动，而我作为他生活不可或缺的一部分存在着。没有人可以代替我，正如没有人可以代替他那样。  
但我的母亲不这样想。她觉得我的单身全因归结于和也的存在，因此对和也的态度显得有些冷淡。某一个周末她打电话问我有什么安排，我说也许会陪和也去打打棒球，看个电影，然后去家庭餐厅吃饭。  
“我周末来看看你……你们。你打扫一下家里，别看上去太乱，把自己打理得干净点。”

我告诉和也我们得取消周末的预定日程了，我会在家里等奶奶过来看我们，如果他不愿意见他可以去朋友家打游戏或者看录像，我完全尊重他的意见。最终他决定去找相叶陪他练习棒球。

 

8.  
如果我当时预测到我母亲的真实意图我也许会果断地拒绝这场见面，而后来发生的一切都不至于如此地脱轨了。

一场变相的相亲会——至少在我看来是这样的。我表现出的抗拒并不能让我的母亲扭转心意，她向我再三解释对方并不会介意我带着一个孩子这件事。这并不是重点，我想要的是和和也两个人的生活，但她认为我是单身太久失去恋爱的信心了。

我仍然礼貌地维持着见面的氛围，以使对方看上去不那么尴尬。不得不说我的母亲十分了解我，这位女性完全是我理想的类型，如果是在过去我甚至还会对她产生感情。但现在我什么都不需要，我已经有足够幸福的生活。

母亲提前离开了，于是我们勉强将谈话继续到了下午6点，我问她是否愿意留下来等和也回家一块去家庭餐厅吃饭，她婉言谢绝了，我起身将她送到了门外车站。  
“樱井さん，”她用很惋惜的语调说，“我对你的感觉很好。”  
“谢谢你。”我干巴巴地回应她。  
“但我能感觉到你的拒绝……无论如何，今后也许能有做朋友的机会。再见面。”  
我对她的善解人意心怀感激，同时也感到抱歉。我在街区拐角处和她礼貌地拥抱作别。

等我回到家，我发现和也已经坐在沙发上闷着头打了好一会的电动了。“去家庭餐厅吃汉堡肉吗？”我心情很好，笑眯眯地摸了摸他青春期随荷尔蒙飞速乱长的柔软的头发，他明显地向后缩了一下。

我对他不再喜欢穿我亲自带他去量身材定制的那些可爱的小礼服感到遗憾，当然16岁再穿这样的衣服确实有些滑稽，他喜欢穿宽松的舒适的样式简单的t恤，我就变着花样替他买了很多，其中有一件印着“game boy”的字样，他一直很喜欢。

但事情直到当天晚上回到家才露出端倪。

那段时间我正在做一个十分辛苦的课题，周末是我难得的休息时间，便早早洗了澡上床休息。他像往常一样轻车熟路摸进了我的房间，窸窸窣窣钻进我的被子，黑暗里闪着粼粼光亮的眼睛从被子角里露出来。  
我摸了把脸让自己清醒一点，说实话那时候我太过疲倦，甚至对任何刺激都麻木了，“又想了？”我问他。  
他没点头也没说话，手上却动作着解开了自己的裤子，翻过身来坐在我身上。我像往常一样用手握住了他的小东西，但那天和平时不同的是，以往需要我用尽技巧才挺起来的那玩意已经早早的地硬了。  
16岁的少年体重已经不太轻，我被他压的大腿发麻，再加上实在太过疲倦，所以有些敷衍地想要草草了事。他趴在我身上有一声没一声地喘，头靠在我胸口，双手搂紧了我的肩膀。他每到即将高潮的时候腿根都会痉挛着收紧，我用力撸了一把，他抓住了我的手，压抑住了自己即将到来的高潮。  
“我看到你抱她了。”他沉着声音说。我用迟钝的脑袋想了好一会才明白我说的是什么。  
“身材很好，是吗？她能满足你吗？”和也一边说着一边扒下我的睡裤，“还是要让她知道，你每次替我做的时候自己都会硬起来？”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

我忘不了那一瞬间的感受……他的柔软的温热的手掌包裹住我的那一刻。我的小腹瞬间尖锐地灼烧起来，我压抑自己的对他的情感在那一瞬间得到了空前的满足。我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我对他做的一切，甚至动过的每一个罪恶的幻想的念头……  
他笨拙的手完全没有章法地抚摸着我。他学不会我的那些技巧，喘着粗气将自己还硬着的东西和我的紧紧贴在一起，挺送着腰摩擦着。“翔哥哥……”我听见他这么叫。很快我们都释放了出来，他趴下来用生涩的舌头吻我。

“我不行吗？”

9.  
“你确定，是在他的母亲和女儿外出之后，才进入了他的家中，并与死者发生了争执？”  
“我确定。”  
“没有记忆上的错乱与误差吗？”  
“没有。”

樱井如今对他的证词像对自己的故事一般熟稔，他在昏暗的逼仄的监狱中没法写稿的时候就会颠来倒去地在脑子里想那些证词，将它无数次润色以使每一个细节都显得精确无误。

“证人，你确定他刚才所陈述的事实准确无误？”  
樱井看着证人席上那个沉默的少年轻轻地点了下头，未曾抬头，也没看他。他有种悲哀和欣慰交织的感受，只是用目光深深地注视着少年，并未注意到律师的再次发问。

“请被告人陈述自己的犯罪经过。”

 

我杀死了他的父亲。  
法理上的父亲，事实上和他毫无血缘关系——  
抛弃和也的亲生母亲，带着女儿和他的继父找到了我。  
我一眼就能看明白他们想要什么，钱，我给和也带来的优渥生活在他们眼里似乎成为有利可图的门道。他的只尽过几年职责的妈妈声嘶力竭地向我哭诉她对和也的思念和母爱，并上几滴再虚假不过的眼泪。她懂事而沉默的女儿站在一旁拉着她的衣角，我看见她裤脚边缘的破洞，和长年磨损起毛的袖口。

那时候我与和也的关系已经……产生了一些变化。他在我面前表明我和他的关系不容许任何人插足的那天晚上，他爬上我的床，我和他做了爱。我并未真正进入他，害怕对他产生过多的伤害，他用手帮我做了，然后让我插入他腿间达到了高潮。  
我也许知道自己在做多么罪恶而不可饶恕的事情，但就像各位在悬崖边总会忍不住像悬崖下倾斜一样，当他哭着说希望他能满足我的时候我不受控制地向崖下坠去。我抱着他吻了他的额头，淡瞳色的眼睛，和那两片总是能说出可爱的话来的嘴唇。我告诉他我不会结婚，不会离开他，不会抛弃他，如果他需要，我会永远爱他。

再以后家中的次卧几乎空置了下来，和也已经从次卧搬到了我的房间里住，他似乎在尽力地挥霍着他作为未成年人的最后权利，在任何他想要的时候粘着我。那时候我过得十分快活……我不需要压抑我对他的任何感情，我可以一边低声呢喃他的名字一边吻他一边在他的身体上到达巅峰，我可以亲吻他细瘦的可爱的脚踝，把他停止生长的小小的身体抱在怀里。他的身体很软，也很灵活，可以以各种令人惊喜的姿势给我们相互之间带来无法言喻的快乐。

我想那时候我已经感受到了生活的失控，但宁愿做一个装睡的人享有我最后一点点真实的幸福，所以几乎是自暴自弃地在爱他。可是现在他没有了我又该怎么办？……我的冲动和邪念害了他，也毁了他本来平静的生活……

和也。  
和也。和也。和也。  
和也。和也。和也。和也。和也……

10.  
他知道他的母亲来了，来带他回去，到那个有一个糟糕的酗酒赌博的继父和沉默寡言的妹妹的家里。他躲在书房里通过门缝看到了一切，包括他母亲如何痛述曾经生育他的种种困难，最后自己走投无路不得不将他遗弃在福利院门口，以求会有好人家收养他，让他过上更好的生活的心路历程。我想作为一位母亲，她的话里是有真情的部分的，只是生活的逼迫让她变得更加势利又斤斤计较，否则她不会到我家里来为了每月那点可怜的生活费讨价还价。

她显然看出了我对和也的感情深厚，虽然或许并不能看出这其中不可告人的部分，但她以此作为自信我会交出更多好处的筹码。我向书房门缝瞥了一眼，告诉她和也今天不在，和朋友一起出门打棒球了，我需要等他回来问问他的意见。  
她似乎也察觉到什么，走时尽力地再抹了两滴眼泪。

我推开书房门进去，和也蜷成一小团缩在我书房桌角处埋着头坐着。我跪下来摸了摸他的头，安慰似地亲吻了他的眉毛和眼角。  
“你想回去吗？”  
他仍然固执地一句话也没说。  
“……那是你母亲，你记得她吗？”  
“记得。”他有点鼻音，眼角红红的。我可怜的和也，我抱着他吻他的头顶发旋，我想他不应该承受这一切，我知道他善良的本性让他忘记不了那个女人对他的好，而她正在利用他的善良。  
“我还有一个妹妹……”  
“对，那是你的妹妹。”  
我知道那里有他向往的完整的家庭。并且他的母亲刚刚声泪俱下地表演了“爱”他。那时我也陷入了深深的纠结辗转之中，显然，我爱他，我不希望离开他，但如果他想要他的家庭呢？

我那时知道我也只是在利用和也极度的对安全感的渴望，我曾经是他生活里唯一的救命稻草。我不过问他爱不爱我，或许答案是否定的，我清清楚楚地都知道这一切。也许他会选择离开我，去那个糟糕无比但完整的家庭，一想到这一切我就发疯。

那天晚上我真正地得到了他。当他像往常一样打开腿的时候，我握住他小巧柔软的臀瓣探进了，第一次开拓了他的身体。和也完全绷紧了身子，我知道那一定很疼，但他只是小声地让我轻一点、再轻一点。我把自己嵌进了他身体里，前所未有的快感让他一边抖着腿一边哭着失禁了达到高潮。我疯狂地要了他一次又一次，让他连一点点体液都射不出来，张着腿腿间流出那些白的清亮或浑浊的液体。  
我捏着他的臀肉发狠地撞他，咬着他的耳朵要他叫我翔哥哥，让他求我一直做下去，让他哑着嗓子用我唯一教他的那句西语向我求欢。

敏锐与温柔都是他天生的，他一定明白我为什么会这样疯狂地要他，所以他顺从我的恶行，我的几乎算作侵犯的行为，我的丑陋不堪的罪恶念头。

 

13.

mon grand péché radieux.(*我那辉煌灿烂的重大罪孽。)

我是说，我仍然在此时宣称我对和也的感情是一种纯粹无比的、至高无上的、灿烂辉煌的爱——即使我将被冠以猥亵幼童、故意杀人这类残忍的罪名，即使我将因为我的行为被投入监狱，我毫无疑问地爱他。我已亲吻他，拥有他，得到他。我比在坐任何一位更加了解他，当我把衬托他可爱和灵气的小洋装穿在他略微抽条挺拔的少年身体上的时候，我想我不会忘记——身高一百六十一公分；胸围七十五公分；肩宽三十七公分；腰围六十七点五公分；臀围八十五公分。许多次我在亲吻他成长中的少年身体时候重新丈量他的每一处尺寸，他的汗毛稀少的脊背、腰腹，甚至那个可爱的给我们带来许多秘密的享乐的地方……

我似乎使用了太多次“可爱”这个词。对于我贫瘠的语言来说，我很难用更加简洁的方式概括他。从他淡褐色的瞳孔透出的亮是深冬洒在林间小屋的第一缕阳光，他说话的时候露出的略微不整齐的可爱虎牙，和微微上翘的嘴唇，都像一片轻盈的羽毛掠过平静的淡蓝色的湖面。各位陪审团的先生女士，尽管将我判处无期徒刑吧，所有一切同和也的美好回忆已够我独自度过余生。

我丝毫不为我曾经犯下的罪行辩护。我无法忍受任何人玷污他，不管是用言语或是他肮脏无比泛着酒肉气味的手。尽管判处我罪行吧。我将明白我是正义的。

我只恳求您能让我再见他最后一面……我想他已经想得快发疯。如果我即将在暗无天日的监狱里度过我的余生，那他将会是我人生中最后的唯一慰藉。

 

14.  
樱井翔掏出手帕将日记本上沾上的一点点机油轻轻擦去，再用那张手帕仔细将日记本包起来，放进自己在裤子里贴身缝上的内袋里。

他在狱里的表现不错，由于工作勤恳改造积极总被狱警看好，尤其是他灵活的脑袋在监狱的改革之中为狱方带来了不小的利益。最开始他只是和七八个人共同挤在一间腥臭的、狭小的牢房里，渐渐地生活有了好转，如今他享受着独自住在一间牢房中，并且能拥有一张70公分的小书桌的特殊待遇。他就在那张小书桌上用削得只剩一点笔尖的铅笔写日记，直到自己的指尖和指甲缝里被车床的机油和铅笔的石墨塞满，变得黏腻而黢黑，很难想象那是一双曾经修长白皙，能够弹奏钢琴的手。

他刚刚坐在墙角吸了一支烟，是用自己贴身带着的一支万宝龙的钢笔和狱警换来的，劣质的烟草和焦油味道让他嗓子发干。他想他们应该会拿着那支限量钢笔去换一个好价钱，但在这四面铁窗的黑暗房间里，还是一包劣质卷烟对他有作用。

他在这里是第几年了？第六年，亦或第七年？日日重复的机械劳动以及闭塞的信息让他在第二年就放弃了在日记上写下日期的举动，从此日记本就变成了他对二宫的漫长回忆录。对于那些“狱友”来说，这本日记几乎是类似于某些有色读物一样的存在，他们会故意抢他的日记来在监狱之间传阅，直到被狱警抓住再把那本脏兮兮的牛皮日记本还给他。虽然这些狱警也将这本日记反复读过多次了，樱井翔一点也不在意。

他第五次被通知他被减刑了。再有一半的他来到这个监狱的时间，樱井就可以重新回到外面的世界了。从他入狱开始到现在，二宫一次也没有来探望过他。他迫切地想知道二宫的近况，却总是在多方打听之后落空；案件结束后没人知道他去了哪里，二宫一家人就在不久后搬离了那座发生命案的房子。出了这样的事，大概没有人能在熟悉的街道继续生活下去。

他无数次对自己罪行的忏悔——都只是因为歉疚于毁掉了二宫的生活。他注定不会再是一个单纯、聪慧、有一点小脾气的那个樱井日日夜夜捧在手中的少年:他有一个没有工作能力的母亲，和一个正在上学年纪的妹妹。樱井光是想象着二宫用他柔软的、樱井曾握住仔细教他在琴键上跳跃的可爱的手去掘土，搬运箱子，或是伸进油腻的碗堆里，只为了给他如今的家庭挣得一份生活费，就觉得心中无数悲哀。他这辈子也许都没有机会再见到二宫了，如果是那样，他情愿在这座监狱里继续写他的回忆录，以此度过他毫无意义的余生。

他狂热的、激进的情感都在对二宫的思念之中耗散了，因此他变得更加平静而苍白。有时有人会拿着旧杂志上的可爱少女的剪贴画开他的玩笑——他们以为他对少年少女有别样的特殊癖好。可是他连看都不会看那些画一眼。那些艳俗的故作姿态的“可爱”是无法拿来和二宫和也相比的，二宫只需要站在那里，什么都不做，他浑身流动的血液就可以沸腾起来。可是现在，一切都索然无味了。

15.  
但救赎的机会来的出乎意料，也比樱井想象中快。  
他偶尔会收到家人的信件，父亲虽然对他的行为大发雷霆并扬言要断绝和他的父子关系，母亲寄来的家信却总会提到父亲对他的思念。他会写回信，通常是没什么营养的干巴巴的东西，但作为家人的例行的情感沟通，樱井还是会认真地当做日常任务一样完成它。

离他出狱的日子还有两个月的时候，樱井收到了二宫的信。

信的内容简单，甚至没有交代自己的近况，只说听到了樱井即将出狱的消息十分激动(虽然信件上并没有表现出来)，并且不久将要来看望他。二宫信里用了敬语称呼他为“櫻井さん”，署名简简单单写下“二宫和也”四个字。

和也。和也。和也。

两个带着魔力的字眼，似乎是在将已经失去近十年的生命力重新注入他已经开始僵硬的老去的身体里。45岁的樱井翔，如今在长年的劳作和昏暗灯光下的写作中已经变得有些佝偻而近视，阳光暴晒下变得干燥有些皱纹的皮肤让他已不复当年的英俊挺拔。他头一次觉得自己开始变得丑陋了，也许二宫不会再愿意认他做亲人，一个带罪的、逐渐苍老的中年人，他不过是客套地想要尽些礼仪罢了。

 

樱井走的很快，甚至脚步有些趔趄。他在狱警那里要来了润肤露和发胶，简单打扮了下，把鬓角抹的光滑油亮，穿上十年前的款式老旧的西装，就像从某个时代剧里走出来的刻意做了时尚打扮的男人，有些不合时宜的滑稽。

二宫叼着一根烟倚在接待室外的门框上，一只手浅浅插在裤袋里，他转过来给樱井咧出一个笑，抬手把烟掐灭，樱井看到他手臂上被晒出来的晒痕和深浅不一的旧疤。他想问点什么，但喉咙堵住了。他要让二宫向他描述这十年来他是如何在尘世社会上摸爬滚打，弄出那些触目惊心的伤痕的吗？

“我们走吧。”  
二宫一边替他拣他脚边的行李，哑着嗓子开口。他一开口，樱井就发现了他的声音已经和从前不同了。褪去了一点粘稠的少年气，变得稳重而成熟。

“去哪？”

“回家。”

16.  
如果要樱井重新选择，他不会后悔那天推开那扇门之后抢过了二宫手里握紧的沾满血的球棒。  
他不会后悔在二宫的哭叫中朝着他的继父的头颅上狠狠地继续砸下第二棒、第三棒，直到自己浑身也是腥臭的血液，他抱着颤抖的二宫吻着他的头顶让他冷静下来，替他擦干净了指纹，把他褪到手肘的发皱的被撕得破烂的衬衫重新替他穿好，扣子整整齐齐扣到了胸前第一颗，就像小的时候送二宫去上学之前给他穿好制服那样。

二宫替他被家暴的母亲和被猥亵的妹妹，以及他自己狠狠砸下了那一棒，樱井替他砸下了后来的。

 

樱井坐在二宫汽车的副座显得稍微有些局促，一辆跑货的塞满各种杂物的面包车的确有些窄，二宫侧过去替他系上安全带，“这车的安全带有些卡，得使劲拉住才能插上。”他颈间的烟味掠过樱井的鼻尖消散了。

二宫的家是一套不大的1LDK的公寓，推开门各种零散的杂物就这样堆在门边，混着乱七八糟的广告邮件和账单，二宫换了鞋将那堆东西往墙边顺了顺才得以落脚。房间里是烟灰缸、各种杂货和书类文件的地盘，二宫一个人住尚且足够，两个大男人挤在里面顿时显得有些局促起来。

樱井环视一圈，还是提出了那个问题，“你过得怎么样？”答案显而易见。可他还是希望从二宫嘴里听出一些别的东西。

 

“我妈在那个案子后没多久就心病去世了，我带着妹妹一起搬了家。然后我辍学了，为了供她读书，一天打三份工，总算把她供完了高中，”二宫又点了一支烟，“大学太贵了，我就算去卖血也供不起她读书。然后她去读了看护士学校，出来工作不久就结婚了。我，跑跑业务，送点货，就这样。”

 

我在他说话的间隙里安静地看着他。我的和也，那个什么都比不上的美好的可爱的少年和也，容貌和十七岁时一般无二，可我知道已经不同了。我的眼神爬过他曾经微笑着会微微颤抖的羽毛般轻盈的睫毛，他的笔挺的微微带着肉的鼻头，如今熟练吞吐着烟雾的曾经喑哑着叫我的名字的泛着水色的双唇。

我不知道哪里来的勇气，撑起身体隔着一张桌子亲吻了他。我的灵魂和心脏几乎都因为这个吻而停滞了，似乎这十年的时间都不曾流转过，在这间简陋拥挤的房间里，毫不浪漫，而我还是可以吻他。我的唇齿因为监狱生活变得干燥皴裂，但他还是如同往常一般柔软，在我吻他的时候会微微昂起头闭上眼睛，睫羽微微颤抖。我在他嘴唇里尝到苦涩的烟味，我想如果再有一点汽水味我就能回忆起第一次他小小的身体趴在我腿上的那个吻。

我想我爱他。比世上任何一个人都爱他。我急切的样子一定滑稽极了，我似乎碰倒了桌上的烟灰缸，可我不在乎。我的手领着他的，像曾经教他在黑白琴键上飞舞那样，放在我胸口的位置，那是他的头发曾经两次在我胸前停留的地方。

我问他是否还记得我教过他什么。他咬着我的嘴唇笑起来，说我是个可耻的混蛋，但他还是准确地说出了那句咒语一般的话。

“Eres el amor de mi vida.”(*你是我一生的挚爱。)

我望着他，望了又望。一生一世，全心全意。  
我最爱的是他，可以肯定，就像自己必死一样肯定。当日的干净少年，现在只剩下枯叶回乡。苍白，混俗，平凡。但我爱他。他可以褪色，可以萎谢，怎样都可以。  
但我只要看他一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。


End file.
